Subterranean deposits of coal, whether of “hard” coal such as anthracite or “soft” coal such as lignite or bituminous coal, contain substantial quantities of entrained methane gas. Limited production and use of methane gas from coal deposits has occurred for many years. Substantial obstacles have frustrated more extensive development and use of methane gas deposits in coal seams. The foremost problem in producing methane gas from coal seams is that while coal seams may extend over large areas, up to several thousand acres, the coal seams are fairly shallow in depth, varying from a few inches to several meters. Thus, while the coal seams are often relatively near the surface, vertical wells drilled into the coal deposits for obtaining methane gas can only drain a fairly small radius around the coal deposits. Further, coal deposits are not amenable to pressure fracturing and other methods often used for increasing methane gas production from rock formations. As a result, once the gas easily drained from a vertical well bore in a coal seam is produced, further production is limited in volume. Additionally, coal seams are often associated with subterranean water, which must be drained from the coal seam in order to produce the methane.
Prior systems and methods generally require a fairly level surface area from which to work. As a result, prior systems and methods generally cannot be used in Appalachia or other hilly terrains. For example, in some areas the largest area of flat land may be a wide roadway. Thus, less effective methods must be used, leading to production delays that add to the expense associated with degasifying a coal seam. Additionally, prior systems and methods generally require fairly large working surface area. Thus, many subterranean resources are inaccessible because of current mining techniques and the geographic limitations surrounding the resource. Additionally, potential disruption or devastation to the environment surrounding the subterranean resources often prevents the mining of many subterranean resources.